This invention relates to a portable stationery device used to effect a preliminary task in the arrangement and filing of office papers in which the papers are to be bound with staples or punched for filing in a binder.
Traditionally, staplers are used to bind papers with staples, and punches are used to punch holes for binding papers in binders or the like. Since a stapler and a punch are ordinarily provided as separate devices, they must always be ready use when required and are therefore inconvenient in terms of portability and handling.